


Summer Slipped Us Underneath Her Tongue

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Bottom Brian, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, top pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian wants to do things to Pat, things with Pat with an intensity and shamelessness heretofore unknown to him; feels like Pat's unlocked a part of him he didn't even know existed.





	Summer Slipped Us Underneath Her Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Louvre by Lorde

 Brian's putting away a couple of Pat's t-shirts and boxers in Pat's bureau when he makes his discovery.  
  
He doesn't make a habit of doing others' laundry, but half of his wardrobe seems to have made its home on Pat's bedroom floor in the past month; it seemed only fair to toss in some of Pat's stuff. The fact that Laura called him out on it that morning was entirely unrelated.  
  
"Have you seen my Uniqlo shirt with the blue pattern…?" He'd asked, addressing her and Jonah in their living room.  
  
"Why don't you try texting the dust bunnies under Pat's bed?" Laura quipped from her place at one end of the couch. She held her first out for props and Jonah dutifully reached out to tap his knuckles to hers without looking up from his phone.  
  
"Boom, got 'im."  
  
  
Brian had found the shirt under Pat's desk, silently cursing his sister for her accuracy. He knows she's a little concerned with how close he and Pat have gotten in such a short span of time. The fact that the first time she met Pat he'd been pinning her little brother to their front door in a drunk and artless makeout session at 3 in the morning didn't really help either. He, Laura, and Jonah are all pretty good at staying out of each other's personal lives though, for the good of each others' sanity.  
  
Which is why he finds it easier to just leave work with Pat, leaning sleepily against him on the train, getting off at the same stop, sliding their hands together, and making questionable dinner decisions.  
  
Brian supposes he could leave after dinner, but that implies they live in a reality where Brian's heart rate doesn't pick up whenever Pat holds his gaze for a bit too long, or when the delicate ends of Pat's hair graze his neck, standing out like wet ink.  
  
Brian's discovery has also made it an impossibility; a crystal-clear silicone fleshlight is tucked away to the side, next to some butterfly nipple clips, a set of anal plugs in varying sizes--  
  
"Allegra texted me asking why didn't they just call Waluigi Weegee and answered her own question in the same text," Pat's shares, smiling down at phone as he enters the room. "It was beautiful." He describes, sleeping his phone screen and looking up to take in Brian's furious blush. A couple emotions play out in real time across his face. confusion, realization, and something Brian realizes is regret as Pat winces.  
  
"I, uh. hmm. usually this conversation doesn't precede the 'what are we' one, so this is… new." Pat runs his hand through his hair in a display of nervous energy.  
  
"I mean, what between us isn't new," Brian tells him, attempting to assuage Pat's nerves. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before I went in your drawers. I'm feeling guilty for staying over all the time, so I did laundry." He explains, wonders if he's making things better or worse even as his mouth runs. It seems to be the right thing, Pat closes the door behind him and moves into Brian's space; rubs a comforting hand along Brian's upper arm. He's smiling again, gaze warm when their eyes meet.  
  
"Thank you," Pat says; Brian smoothes his hands against Pat's waist encouragingly and Pat wraps his arms around Brian's shoulder, tilting his head down to press their foreheads together.  
  
"Please know that you don't have to use any of those things if you don't want to, ever. They're only there as options. You are more than enough for me." Pat assures him in serious, quiet tones. Brian appreciates it, even as the words seem practiced, like this has gone sideways for Pat before. His heart aches for Pat a little, and he soothes it by tilting his head up to brush Pat's lips with his own.  
  
" I appreciate that. A lot." He tells Pat, holding his gaze, making sure Pat knows that he means it.  
  
"Quite a treasure trove you've got there." Brian says coyly, in an attempt to alleviate any lingering tension; curious as hell. Lord knows Brian's no stranger to kink as a denizen of the internet, but it's one thing to joke around about it and occasionally step up to bat as a defendant of sex positivity, quite another to realize that your... probably-boyfriend retrospectively unsurprisingly dabbles in it.  
  
It does the trick, a sly smile spreading on Pat's face.  
  
"Something catch your eye?"  
  
"Maybe." Brian tells him, pulls away from Pat to examine the collection a tad closer. Pat comes up behind him, hands coming up to rest on his hips. Brian tries and fails not to think about the way they align with smudged bruises only a layer of cotton away, can't help but press back against Pat a little as the man hooks his chin over Brian's shoulder. Pat gives a little hum of approval at the movement, flexes his fingers likes he knows what Brian's thinking.  
  
"Oh Pat," Brian sighs a little helplessly, feels Pat smile against his neck.  
  
"How am I supposed to concentrate?" He asks, even as he tilts his head to expose himself further to Pat's meandering lips.  
  
"Sounds like a You problem." Pat murmurs and Brian giggles, grabs the clear fleshlight.  
  
"Definitely one of the better purchases in there." Pat tells him. Brian hums in consideration. He's always been curious but is always turned off by toys that try to mimic human body parts, with their pale flesh tones and the unsettling detail. This however, doesn't look like it's supposed to belong to someone, it just looks like a good time.  
  
"I've never used one of these before," Brian admits, feels Pat's sharp intake of breath more than he hears it and can't help but smile at the effect his words have had. He's never felt so wanted before, Pat's lust for him more than a little intoxicating. It acts like a positive feedback loop, makes Brian want to do things to Pat, things with Pat with an intensity and shamelessness heretofore unknown to him; feels like Pat's unlocked a part of him he didn't even know existed.  
  
"God I'm such a dirty old man sometimes, I should not be as turned on by that as I am." Pat murmurs and Brain laughs outright at that, turns to face Pat, placing a comforting hand on his chest.  
  
"Wanna show me how to use it then, old man?" He says teasingly, tapping Pat's chest with the toy. He drags his fingers along Pat's side, down his ribs to his hips before going back up under Pat's t-shirt to brush against the warm skin there. He watches Pat's eyes darken as the man pulls him closer, fingers wrapping around the hand holding the toy.  
  
Pat doesn't kiss him immediately, just leans in until their lips are barely brushing, eyes hooded as he peers down at Brian. Brian's body thrums with want.  
  
"I'd be delighted to."  
  
Brian cuts off his own whimper with a hungry kiss that Pat receives with a matching fervour.  
  
At some point Pat takes the fleshlight from Brian, tossing it on the bed behind him before they both get to work taking off each other clothes. It feels like a race, and sometimes Brian wonders when the point will come when he doesn't feel such an urgency to feel Pat's bare skin against his, an enjoyably unquenchable thirst.  
  
Pat's licking and biting at his neck as he works on Brian's slacks, unbuckling his belt with a practiced ease and bringing his hands around to cup Brian's ass as the fabric slides down his thighs. Brian's halfway through getting Pat's plaid button up and his fingers spasm against his bare chest when the man kneads the muscles there, lifting and separating in a way that makes Brian feel obscene; the combined sensations cause a throaty moan to bubble past his lips.  
  
"God, I love getting you worked up like this," Pat murmurs, "you make the best sounds."  
  
"Can't help it when you touch me like that; makes me want--" Brian cuts himself off, even this turned on he finds it hard to speak so explicitly about what he wants. Pat's hands continue massaging his ass, Brian rocks his hips, silently asking for what he wants instead; the hands knowingly travel to where Brian craves, delights in the pressure against his hole as Pat presses a finger between his cheeks, thin cotton of his briefs a deliciously frustrating barrier.  
  
"Makes you want this, Bri? My fingers against your tight little hole? Is that all? Or do you want--"  
  
"--more. I want more, want to feel you." Brian croaks. Pat has no compunctions about speaking so candidly; Brian loves it, the way filthy things roll off his tongue to slide down Brian's spine so easily.  
  
"Gonna pry you open with my fingers, you take them so well."  
  
Brian breath catches, and he nods too many times as Pat's hands leave his ass to push against his shoulders gently, guiding him to lie on the bed. He props himself on his elbows, watches Pat with a strange mixture of fondness and anticipation as the man pulls his pants off completely, tossing them to the floor before shucking off his own jeans.  
  
When Pat looks up again it's as if he gets caught up in the sight of Brian against his sheets, looking down at him as if he can't drag his eyes away. Brian feels exposed, still unused to being an object of desire but enjoying the effect he has on the other man. He runs a socked foot down Pat's chest to dispel the intensity of Pat's gaze, the way it makes his pulse quicken. It only partially works, Pat's eyes still locked on him as he catches Brian's ankle with a grin, removing his sock and kissing the inner arch of his foot. He drops it to the bed before removing Brian's other sock and then climbs onto the bed, holds himself over Brian. Pat's hair curtains the side of his face as he looks down at him and Brian's breathless with how incredibly lucky he feels, surges up to kiss the reverent look off Pat's face.  
  
It breaks whatever composure Pat was trying to maintain; he melts into the kiss, pressing Brian into the mattress, groans when Brian licks into his mouth. Brian drags blunt nails down Pat's back, brings his knees up around Pat's hips, urging him closer and grinding against the hardness in Pat's boxer briefs with his own; he revels in the way Pat's hand clutches at his thigh as he grinds down in response.  
  
Everything feels so good Brian's almost content to come like this, but Pat's fingers slide down his thigh, under his boxer briefs to press against his hole once again, sans barrier. Their combined focus slips too far south for them to keep up the kissing, Brian just panting hotly into Pat's mouth as he rocks his hips against the finger and Pat let's him, the tip sliding in with a dull delicious burn.  
  
"Fuck Brian," Pat swears in a gut punched manner. "You're so desperate for it, trying to ride my fingers dry. Bet you could come from just this."  
  
His unoccupied hand reaches up under the pillow behind Brian's head, returns with a bottle of lube.  
  
"But not today."  
  
He pulls his other hand away to dispense a fair amount, rubbing his fingers together to coat them in a way that makes Brian's dick twitch. He reaches for the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down and letting his cock bob free; sits up into Pat's space to fully remove them and winds up in a hungry kiss after they're discarded, thighs spreading expectantly.  
  
The first finger enters so smoothly it surprises a wanton noise from Brian, who clutches at Pat's upper arm harder than he should but needs to ground himself somehow. Pat's jaw is dropped in an expression Brian has coined 'horny awe' as his eyes rake Brian's writhing body.  
  
"I can take more, Pat," Brian means for it to come out reassuring but it takes on its true form of a plea. Pat heeds it as both, slides a second finger beside the first, speeds up his movements. He crooks his fingers soon enough, hits the spot that makes Brian's thighs quiver as his brain tries to work out whether they should spread wider or clamp around Pat's arm to keep him there forever.  
  
Brian's hand drifts toward his cock but Pat instructs, "don't touch yourself yet. Trust me." His free hand finds the headboard instead.  
  
His orgasm is building quickly, and he starts pushing back in earnest once a third finger's added. He's never come without touching himself before, but this feels different, the urgency building from Pat's movements alone and he understands Pat's plan a moment before the orgasm overtakes him, leaves him gasping Pat's name.  
  
He's still hard when his brain comes back online, and he marvels at Pat.  
  
"I-I didn't know I could do that."  
  
Pat smirks, clearly proud of himself. He's pulled his cock out at some point, and Brian thrills at the sight of Pat stroking himself languidly, at the knowledge of how well the thick length fills him. Pat notices his hungry gaze.  
  
"Ready for this aren't you," Pat says. "God you're fuckin gorgeous."  
  
He lines himself up with Brian's entrance and sinks in slowly, leaning over him and sharing shallow breaths. Brian's hand leaves the headboard to grasp at the nape of Pat's neck, fingers threading through dark hair as he pulls him down for an artless kiss.  
  
Pat starts off a slow pace and a punched-out noise escapes Brian.  
  
Pat leans back, pulls Brian up with him so that Brian ends up in his lap. The change of angle and shift in gravity cause Brian to throw his arms around Pat's shoulders as Pat continues to fuck up into him.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
The steadying presence of Pat's hands on his back leaves and Brian shifts his weight to his knees to continue the pace. Pat's hands return with the lube and the fleshlight which surprises a huff of laughter from Brian since he'd forgotten all about it. He quickly realizes Pat's intention and slows his pace, can't bring himself to stop completely, circling his twitchy hips as Pat pours lube on his leaking cock between them.  
  
"Oh my God Pat, are you trying to kill me." Pat smirks, runs the opening of the toy along Brian's cock to gather some lube before teasing it against the head and Brian has to drop his head against Pat's shoulder, moaning lowly.  
  
"Fuck," he manages weakly. Pat pushes it down to engulf his cock and the slick tightness causes his hips to jerk up; the slick drag of Pat's cock inside him immediately follows and holy shit, Pat is trying to kill him.  
  
He's surprised he doesn't come immediately, but he doesn't-- can't-- wait for Pat to move this time, and Pat gets it, watches Brian ride his cock as he grips at his ass and holds the toy in place, a low groan of pleasure at the sight and sensation.  
  
 Brian can't be arsed to keep track of the whimpers tumbling from his lips, nevermind feel any shame about them; he's been reduced to chasing the loop of pleasure Pat's created. He's not going to last longer than Pat, even as he feels the man's breath become heavy and erratic on his neck, quiet groans becoming more frequent and less controlled.  
  
Everything feels so good a delirious sob escapes him as his orgasm rushes through him mercilessly. He's dimly aware of digging blunt nails into Pat's back, entire body tensing. He bears down, feels the way his hole reflexively constricts around Pat's cock as he comes; Pat swears, and everything becomes slicker as he follows, comes inside Brian.  
  
Pat slowly takes the toy off, tosses it to the side before bringing his arms up around Brian; peppers kisses along every patch of skin his mouth can reach as Brian waits for his brain to come back online. When it does, he places his hands along Pat's jaw, who looks up at him with a dopey smile.  
  
"That was amazing." He tells him. The smile widens.  
  
"You're amazing," Pat replies, the sweetness cut with sincerity makes Brian blush even though Pat is still inside him.  
  
They stumble off to shower shortly after, bringing clothes in case Pat's roommate decides to come home early.  
  
Pat's rubbing a towel over Brian's head when he remembers the non-sex toy part of their conversation earlier. He's working up a monologue when Pat loops the towel around the back of his neck and kisses him on the nose, and then all Brian can hear himself say is, "I love you."  
  
Pat looks a little taken aback but not horrified, and when he smiles Brian remembers to breathe again.  
  
"I love you too." He tells him. They share a long look and then Brian's stomach makes the noise of an eldritch being.  
  
He'd be mortified except the man he loves is now gasping with laughter and suggesting they order some pizza and all he can feel is a joy so bright it warms his bones.  
  
 


End file.
